He's No You
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Kofi and Mike Have a little heart to heart about being happy. Slash, meaning BOY/BOY. maybe cursing.  Kofi/Mike Please Review and enjoy


_~Okay, well first off if you have any song suggestions then grate let me know. Its not like I'm running out of music I just need maybe a suggestion if you want to give one of not then I guess I'm on my own. Anyways I just heard she's no you and thought maybe I should try another Kofi/Miz because I don't think I like how the "Nothing On You, Baby" fic turned out. Reviews will be appreciated very much! Please enjoy._

_**Pairing-Kofi/Miz**_

_**Song- She's No You By Jesse Mccartney**_

_**Warnings-Boy/Boy maybe cursing.**_

**They Got A Lot Of Girls**

**Who Know They Got It Going On**

**But Nothing Ever A Comparison To You**

**Now Can't You See That You're The Only One I Really Want**

**And Everything I Need **

**Is Everything You Do?**

Where Kofi worked all the divas were a site to behold and so were the other superstars. They all knew that they were hot had any and everybody wanting a piece of them. But not one of them could stand next to Mike Mizanin in his eyes, to Kofi Mike was the top of the line. Mike was everything Kofi wanted and needed with his big blue eyes and dazzling smile.

**Any Girl Walk By, Don't Matter**

'**Cause Your Looking So Much Better**

**Don't Ever Need To Get**

**Caught Up In Jealousy**

**She Could Be A Super-Model**

**Every Magazine The Cover**

**She'll Never, Ever Mean A Thing To Me**

Kofi and Mike were walking back to their shared hotel room when Phil walked way and asked Kofi about a match that as to take place later on in the week. Mike kept on walking not wanting to see his boyfriend looking at Phil the way he surly was. Mike knew that Phil was a good looking guy, better looking than Mike and Mike also knew that Kofi deserved better than him. Mike just wanted Kofi to be happy.

Kofi noticed Mike had kept on walking and so he tried to make the conversation with Phil short because Mike was walking pretty fast, Kofi wondered what could be wrong with him. Mike didn't have anything against Phil did he? "Huh? Oh yeah that's right. I'll see you later Phil I got to go." And with that Kofi dashed off after Mike and left Phil looking strangely at his back wondering what was so important.

**She's No You, No, No**

**You Give Me More Than I Could Ever Want**

**She's No You, No, No**

**I'm Satisfied With The One I Got**

'**Cause Your All The Girl **

**That I've Ever Dreamed**

**She's Only A Picture On A Magazine**

**She's No You….She's No You **

Kofi caught up to Mike quickly. "Hey, what's up with you? Why did you just walk off like that?" Kofi asked while trying to catch his breath because Mike was still walking rather fast. "I thought maybe you and Phil might want to be alone." Mike said quietly with his head down. Kofi grabbed a hold of Mike's arm and stopped him, and gently pushed him up against the wall of the hallway. "Why would you think that Mike?" Kofi asked still not getting that Mike was so insecure that he would think Kofi may have been wanting another man.

**They Got A Lot Of Girls**

**Who Dance In All The Videos**

**But I Prefer The Way You Do,**

**The Way You Move**

**You're More Than Beautiful**

**And I Just Wanna Let You Know**

**That All I Ever Need**

**Is What I've Got With You**

Mike still had his head down cast. Kofi was starting to worry. Kofi brought his hand up to Mike's chin, pushing his head up just enough so that he could see Mike's swimming blue eyes. "Baby, what' the matter with you? Is it something I did?" After waiting a minute or two, Mike had still not answered him but now Mike had tears streaking down his face and each one got wiped away by Kofi as soon as he spotted it. Finally Mike just started sobbing and put his head on Kofi's chest. Kofi was not surprised but it was hurting him to see his lover like this. Kofi put one hand in Mike's short hair and the other rubbed his back trying to sooth him.

**Any Girl Walk By, Don't Matter**

**Every Time Your Looking Better**

**I Think You Perfect**

**There Ain't Nothing I Would Change**

**She Could Be A Super-Model**

**Every Magazine The Cover**

**She'll Never, Ever Take My Heart Away**

I-I though that y-you would wa-want to be alone wi-with him. B-because, hic, you mi-might want to b-be with him instead o-of me. H-he is so much bet-better looking than m-me and y-you deserve th-the best and th-that's not m-me and I just want y-you to be h-happy." Mike sobbed out and Kofi felt his heart sting.

"Michael Mizanin." Kofi started. "You make me happy. I don't want or need any one but you. You are everything to me and nobody comes close to making me feel the way you do." Kofi pushed Mike back, put both hands on his head and kissed him, long and hard. Mike pulled back and looked at Kofi with tears still coursing down his face. "B-but…" he stuttered out and Kofi Kissed him again trying to get his point across. Kofi broke off. "Mike, don't you ever think that I want anyone but you ever again." before Mike could respond Kofi grabbed Mike's hand and started off down the hallway.

**No Ones Ever Gonna Get To Me**

**Oh, The Way You Do**

**Now Baby Can't You See**

**That You're The Only One…The Only One**

**Who's Ever Made Me Feel This Way**

**Nothing's Ever Coming Even Close**

**No One's Ever Been Comparable To You**

When they got to their room Kofi sat Mike down on the couch, went to the kitchen and got then both a drink and then went back to Mike and sat down beside him. Kofi handed Mike the drink and picked of the comforter that was stationed on side of the couch. Kofi covered them both with it and waited. After a minute Mike snuggled up to him. Kofi turned the tv on and they were greeted with the sight of Phil brookes and the tv wrestling with Rey Mysterio. Kofi felt Mike sigh against him. Kofi just put an arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"You do know that I think your gorgeous right Mike?" Kofi inquired and Mike looked up at him and smiled. "And you do know that you are the most precious thing in this world to me don't you Kofi?" Mike shot back. Kofi felt his stomach flip and his insides felt warm. Yup Mike Mizanin was all that he would ever need in his life. He knew that, now all he had to do was get Mike to realize that and when he did it would be worth it.

**I Don't Want Nothing I Don't Got**

**I Don't Need Nothing But You**

**I Can't Get More Than You Give Me**

**Don't Stop Anything You Do.**

**Your All That, All That And Then Some **

**You Know What, Just What I Need**

**And No Girl, No Place And No Where**

**Could Mean A Thing To Me**


End file.
